


I rice you

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tenderness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ohkura’s jweb of early August 2018 saying “I love you” to the rice and Ryo’s ‘Friday scandal’ right away… what a timing. So, sorry, I couldn’t resist.





	I rice you

_"... You angry?_ " Ryo whispers on the phone. He talks quietly while walking in the corridor of his sister's house, hoping his little niece isn't eavesdropping somewhere nearby.  
  
 _> Because of those stupid pages?_  < a deep voice replies.  
  
 _"... yeah,_ " Ryo admits, sighing. He knows he's not at fault like the tabloid pretends he is, but he doesn't like it anyway. And the timing is, once again, so awful. Right when he was taking some spare time to relax a little bit.  
  
 _> You look pretty sexy indeed. I'm kinda jealous.  <  
"Tatsu, it's not a matter of-"  
> It's old, that picture, _< Ohkura cuts him off. >  _Not that you doesn't look strikingly good anyway. But I dare say it's quite nasty recycling some good old photo to make some shitty money about a scandal that does not even exist. <  
_  
Ryo closes his eyes from relief. He's being trusted, without even having to explain a damn thing, and it's something that means more than he can even tell. It means everything, to tell the truth. It's something that makes his heart flutter, even though it should not be supposed to.  
  
 _"It happened, though,_ " he remarks.  
> _Long ago. And we had fought back then, and I was pretending to be in some other relationship as well, so I cannot say I'm not to blame, <_ the drummer goes on.  
  
 _"You're not going naked on today's magazines, though."  
> Uhm... but I did. A few summers ago, and that was embarrassing enough,_ < Ohkura giggles over the phone.  
" _Moron,"_  Ryo scowls, but he cannot help cracking up a smile, as well.  
  
> _You just laughed, right? <  
"Nope."  
> Liar. I can hear it. <  
"Nope,_" Ryo insists, amused.  
  
> _Well then, we'll keep pretending you're a good liar. <  
"That's what I am."  
> That's not true, you idiot. And I am the one, anyway. The one faking the truth. <  
"What do you mean, Ohkura?"  
> Ryochan, I wrote I love you, <_ the drummers tells him in a whisper.  
  
Ryo blinks, and for a moment he doesn't know where he is and what's happening with the world he thought he knew well.  
Hearing those words spoken so casually, so naturally, so straightforwardly... and they're not even hyped up like after a live concert or some good sex.  
  
> _... Ryochan? You're still there? <  
"No... yeah… I don't know. You did… you did what?!"  
> I wrote that. On my j-web entry."  
  
"EEEHH?"  
  
> ... You didn't check it? But you always say- <  
"I didn't, this time. I didn't… well, not yet,"_ Ryo admits, his voice panicking already. " _What were you thinking, you idiot?! Why aren't tabloids talking about you instead, then?! Why-_ " he stops talking, hearing Ohkura's soft laugh echoing in his right ear.  
 _> You're so cute, Ryochan...  <  
_  
Ryo can feel his cheeks flushing red, even though he should be already too old for that. He's freaking curious now, damn curious and damn worried and damn panicking, because it's not like Ohkura holds back the words, and what will the whole world think about the two of them, now that the idiot has apparently spilled the bean?  
What about the fucking fan service? Will they stop pretending in public what they’ve stopped pretending privately for so long already?  
  
 _"H-hang on_ ," Ryo fumbles with the words, at least until he taps the call on his mobile with a finger and he goes frantically looking for the Internet, until he sees it.  
The mention.  
And the picture.  
And he smiles, because Ohkura is really the biggest idiot on Earth, and he loves him for being like that, apparently.  
  
 _"Moron,_ " he tells him as soon as he puts his mobile to his ear again, " _I had almost believed you, you idiot."  
> Mh... you still don't get it, right? <  
"Eh?"  
> I posted a picture of my bowl of rice and I wrote I love you,_ > Ohkura confesses softly, as if explaining things to a two-year-old baby.  
  
 _"I saw that."  
> No, you didn't. It was meant to be addressed to you, and you only, what I wrote. You're that rice, Ryochan. White little grains struggling in a bowl too huge. Yet precious, glistening little grains… and totally mine. _<  
  
Ryo stays silent for a while, unable to do anything but linger on the echo of that velvety voice that overturned an embarrassing phone call into something with a meaning he could hardly forget.  
  
 _"... I totally didn't get it."_  
Ohkura smiles.  
" _I would have never ever got it,_ " Ryo insists.  
> _Well I'm not glad, but sure I have been subtle. <  
"Yeah. Totally."  
> And you're a bit dense because I thought that you, at least, would have noticed something. <  
"I'm just stupid. Sorry."  
> Now you owe me a night, at least. <  
"No problem."  
> With me topping, of course_, < the drummer goes on, smooth as never before.  
 _"Deal,_ " Ryo concedes, grinning. " _Can you tell me one thing, though?"  
> Sure. <  
"Why now?"_  
The drummer takes his time before replying.  
  
>  _What these last months taught me, among many other things, is that if sometimes you keep seeking desperately for a reason for confessing the things that really matter, you risk being late saying the most important of things to people who are precious the most to you. And this is probably the worst thing ever, right? <_  
Ryo cannot say he does not agree. Subaru, Shota, and everything else. It's still difficult for him, though, and not just sometimes.  
  
 _"This timing of yours has been more than appropriate, though_ ," Ryo tenderly confesses, a bit nervous.  
>  _Well then, I'm so glad..._ < the drummer softly replies, and his voice is more than a caress. It's meaning, it's threading feelings and reasons and all the things that count the most, between the two of them.  
  
 _"I curry you too, Ohkura,_ " he says then, and it's way more than a whisper, the way his clear voice resonates throughout the call.  
  
He can actually see the drummer's lips curve into that breath-taking, reassuring and incredible smile of his. Just from the way he can hear his band mate open up into a smile, he can even see him, despite the two of them being physically apart. And he cannot wait for the upcoming week-end, when the drummer will reach him in Osaka and they'll spend a couple' days soaking in their tiredness together at some onsen resort just outside Kobe. They'll probably end up staying in bed more than anything else but it's a concept of relaxation they both agree in taking.  
  
He'll have to make sure Ohkura will be fed with enough rice, also.   
He deserves the prize, after all.


End file.
